Of Wizards and Druids
by Shorpirr
Summary: This is a three way Crossover Between Iron Druid, Harry Potter and Dresden Files. This story contains SPOILERS! and rating is for language. A certain Goddess's interest in a small baby left on a doorstep opens up to a new world of vampires, druids, and wizards the likes of which he would have never seen before. Join Harry Potter in this new adventure of epic proportion!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains SPOILERS! If you are not up to date on any of the three series that this story covers you will have major plot points spoiled! You have been warned!**

 **This is an idea that my best friend and I have been kicking around for a while and i finally decided to put it down.**

 **Please read A/N at the end of the chapter**

 **I own naught but an extensive scifi book library!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **So it Begins**

The large crow alerted Siodhachan O Suileabhain that today wasn't a normal day. The redhaired ancient druid, that actually only looked twenty one, had just finished his samhain rites when a large crow with glowing red eyes landed before him on the altar and spoke in a menacing and raspy voice. "Siodhachan, I have need of your abilities. I need you to bring a child to me." at that the druid flinched and was about to flat out refuse when the crow continued, "This child has been marred by a being that has challenged my authority and he must be destroyed." Siodhachan sat there and thought about it for a second before asking a question that would decide whether or not he would help.

"Are you going to help the child or is it beyond saving?" the birds eyes, that were glowing like hot red coals, dimmed to a normal black and the harsh voice lost some of its venom, "I will remove the taint from the child but it will be up to you to raise him. This being isn't gone but he has beyond even my sight at the moment and this child will be needed in the future to take down this being. You have been able to stay ahead of your enemies for two thousand years, you are the only one suitable to protect this child till he is needed."

This left the druid feeling conflicted, on one hand there was a child that needed help from dark magic and he had the ability to help them but on the other hand it would mean that he would have to raise a child, something he hasn't done since Tahirah died but in the end his conscious got the better of him. "Where can I find this child?"

It was the night of the November first when the druid shifted through the tether closest to Surrey, the time was around midnight and using his druidic bindings cast camouflage and faerie specs. He was now able to blend into his surroundings and see the magic that was in the area. The druid followed the directions that the Morrigan had given him to a neighborhood where all the houses looked the same. He eventually came to the house that was numbered four and sitting on the front porch was a bundle of blankets. Around the house he could see the beginnings of a ward though it was poorly constructed.

Crouching down the druid picked up the small bundle, making sure to keep the sleeping baby asleep. Moving quickly the druid made his way back to the tether to rendezvous with the Morrigan. He could only do this with the child because of his young age otherwise he would have to get to know the child to be able to shift with him. Arriving at the point where the he was supposed to meet of with the Morrigan he found a woman with pale skin and black hair, she was beautiful in every sense of the word she was clothed in a black robe that accented her curves. This was the Morrigan's true form, the form which struck fear and lust in many of his fellow countrymen. Once she saw the druid approaching with child she motioned for the child to be placed on the altar that the druid had been using for samhain.

Once the baby was on the altar the Morrigan started chanting in a strange language that sounded older than most languages, after a few minutes of chanting the Morrigan placed her forefinger and thumb on the lightning shaped scar on the baby's forehead and started pulling when her fingers pulled away from the baby there came with it a black mist to which the battle crow destroyed using her own powerful magics.

Through all of this though the child kept asleep and the Druid was amazed at how soft and gentle the Morrigan was acting towards the child, she usually just beat him up. " Now that the taint has been removed and time is no longer of the essence I feel that you are owed some explanation. This child was attacked by a dark wizard who has created several Soul-Threads," at this the druid's jaw nearly hit the floor. A Soul-Thread or as they were known the wizards of Britain, a Horcrux, was some of the most evil magics out there for obvious reasons the druid had stayed clear of those things and stuck with his own ways of staying alive. The Morrigan had seen the druid's reaction and was pleased that he was appalled. "Yes although the wizard has created several of them and his defeat at the hands of this babe has not ended his life. What I need from you Siodhachan si to raise the child to the point that he can destroy this piece of filth once and for all."

Siodhachan gently took the sleeping little boy from the goddess and looked down at his soon to be apprentice and smiled. Though he had major scruples about training a boy to be nothing but a weapon, the Morrigan said nothing about training him and teaching him to be his own personas well. But that smile didn't last long in front of the Celtic Chooser of the Slain, as if reading his mind the Morrigan dashed all of his hopes away, "Sadly the boy won't be able to become a druid. He himself is a wizard and as such has his own reserves of magic within him, which is something you can not have and be bound to Gia. No you will have to find a way for him to be trained in the art of wizardry." she said with some finality. The Druid had to think, he had several enemies out there and few allies, even less were wizards. Though there was one he could think of.

The druid looked at the goddess and smiled and nodded, "You have my word Morrigan the boy will be taught by the very best." He looked down at the sleeping baby and had another thought, " What is the boy's name?" The Morrigan smiled and replied "Harry James Potter."

-Nearly Four Years Later-

For almost four years now the druid had been raising young Harry as he had with any of his children and he loved the boy as if he were his own but it was now time to get him training. The young boy had a bout of magical discharge and you can usually tell how strong the wizard is going to be by the first instance of that. Now Siodhachan had been around a long time and he had to say without a doubt young Harry was going to be a powerhouse, now he just has to have control to match the power.

It was for this reason that the five year old and the druid had shifted to a place called Hog Hollow in Missouri, where an old friend of the druid's lived and has lived lived since before the Civil War. As the two approached the old farm, that was kept up very well, Siodhachan felt some very powerful wards. Telling young Harry to stand by him the two waited for the owner of the home to come out and greet them. They didn't have to wait long, from the front door came an old, short, stocky man, with white tufts of hair fringing his mostly bald head, and a white beard covering his mouth and jowls. He wore a white tee-shirt, denim overalls and a big grin as he looked at the two.

"Well look who it is! Billy you old son of a gun, what are you doing here?" asked the old man as he stuck out his hand which the druid shook. "Well old timer I figured i would call in that favor that you owe me." replied the druid with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen his friend in almost a hundred years, this man was one of the few that knew exactly who he was and how old he was. This was Ebenezer McCoy after all, Senior member of the White council, a group of wizards more powerful than any wizard in young Harry's supposed magical community. McCoy was also known as the Blackstaff to several of the senior members, meaning he was the wetworks guy of the council.

The old man looked at the two one was an old friend emphasis on the old and the other was a pup that was no older than five, and he was pretty certain what the druid was going to ask but wanted to hear it anyway. McCoy led the two into the sitting room of his farm and had them sit on an old but very comfy sofa. He motioned for the druid to spit it out but before he could a young voice piped up and asked an innocent question that didn't have an innocent answer. "Daddy why did he call you Billy? You told me your name was Jack." the young boy looked at the man who raised him with general confusion and that prompted Siodhachan that he had many enemies and that's why he had so many different names. "Old timer, young Harry here has shown that he is on his way to becoming a powerful wizard. As you know I don't have the knowledge to train in him that art but you do. Would you take young Harry as your student?"

The favor had been asked and McCoy sat back in his chair and thought about it, teaching the young boy sitting on the couch looking around the room without a care in the world would be something that he could do. Heck for a kid that young it would be fun, showing him the wonder of the world around him and the beautiful powers of creation that is magic. He knew he would do it but for how long? The boy would have to go to regular school so he could fit in with society, McCoy stood and looked down at the duo and smiled, "For the next three years I will teach the boy, I will teach the boy the fundamentals of the Art and when that three years is up he will go out and make the art his own."

Siodhachan nodded and looked at Harry before kneeling on the ground in front of him, "Harry, you're going to stay here with Mr. McCoy. I will be back to get you after your time with your new teacher is up then we are going to be forever and never be separated again." this was all said before hugging the now crying boy. Siodhachan was holding what was for all intensive purposes his son as the young boy cried. He kept reassuring the child that he loved him and he didn't want to get rid of him but that this was an amazing opportunity to learn great and powerful magics. This seemed to calm the boy down, as his sobs slowed down and he looked at his dad with those bright green eyes that seemed to glow with power and determination.

"Daddy if I become good enough will i be able to fight that bad man you told me about?" he asked with as hard a voice as you can have at five. Siodhachan had told him about the bad man that took his real mom and dad thinking that it would be good for him to know about his past and of course the child had cried but he also knew that the boy had a strong will and would avenge his parents. The old druid simply nodded his head at the boy with a small smile on his face. Harry let go of his dad and walked over to the old man in the room.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you sir" he said respectfully and stuck out his hand like he had seen his dad do many times. The old man looked at the young boy smiling and shook the young boys hand, "Pleasure to meet you Harry my name is Ebenezer McCoy. Now let's get to work there Tadpole."

-One Year Later-

In the last year Harry had trained under McCoy and had flourished, the now six year old could cast fire from his hands granted it wasn't a lot of fire but it was enough to scare a pack of coyotes that had been in the area. Over the course of the year the boy had learned not only practical magic but was was learning a lot of theoretical magic that was scaled down so that Harry could understand. It was going so well that Harry was already taking those theories and making them his own as such as a nifty spell that created a small ball of light that Harry used to read after his bedtime.

McCoy had told Harry that he would soon be taught runes and their uses in all types of spells such as summoning, wards, and magical foci. Harry was really excited about that, he had seen the staff that McCoy used and was eager to make one that looked as cool. The boy dreamed of wielding a staff much like Gandalf or pictures of Merlin that he had seen.

The next morning Harry was disappointed when he learned that his magic was best suited for a wand and not a staff, but McCoy told him that it meant he would be able to do precise magic with a wand versus a staff, it was like a handgun to a rifle scenario. So here the two were walking through the woods looking for a good tree to make the boy's first wand. This was done by having the boy open his Sight periodically. The boy stopped and pointed to an old Dogwood tree that had been on this property almost as long as McCoy had. This tree had a split that had a large gnarled knot on the left limb. Harry walked right up to the knot and said, "This has a color of magic that is similar to my own, I think this might work."

Now Harry when he used his Sight not only saw what normal wizards saw but he also saw magics in colors, McCoy didn't know what to make of it. But it was useful, like now, instead of chopping down the whole tree they only needed to saw off the knot and then bandage the tree back up.

The two walked from the tree, Harry carrying the knot that they were to make his wand from, talking about how length of the wand would deal with the power of the spell but mess with the precision. For example if you used a longer spell it wouldn't pack the same punch but its aim would be better, and the opposite could be said toward a shorter wand, the power would be greater but the aim wouldn't be as on target.

They made it back to McCoy's lab and began the process of carving out the wand, the first of many that this boy would one day use.

-Two Years Later-

It was finally the day that Harry was to leave McCoy and return to his dad. Now that wasn't to say that he hadn't seen the druid for the last three years but it was only for a few days every few months. But today was the day McCoy had decided that Harry had learned enough and it was time for him to take what he learned and apply it to his own methods. The old man had to admit that the boy was powerful and when he was an adult he would be a force to be reckoned with.

Said boy was hugging the old man and promising to write him, which the old man was looking forward too, he really enjoyed the company of the young man more than he thought. He watched as the boy loaded his bags in the back of his dad's car, which he had to use instead of shifting. With being apart for three years he had to get to know his son again so that they could shift in the future. The duo turned around and waved one last time before driving off down the road. Ebenezer McCoy smiled as he watched them go knowing that he would be the one to introduce the kid to the council as a full wizard and not some apprentice.

The old wizard got his mail and was sitting in his chair relaxing when he saw a letter from one of his contacts that let him know of dark wizard activity. This particular letter let him know that the Wizard DuMorne was becoming active and it involved his own family, this is definitely something he would keep an eye on.

 **A/N: So here is the introduction to the biggest undertaking in writing I have ever considered. As stated earlier this a Dresden/Potter/Iron Druid crossover. My friend and I went over each timeline and they all seem to fit.**

 **Harry Potter was born roughly 6-7 years after Dresden.**

 **The bulk of the Iron Druid stories take place in the 6 month gap that Dresden is a ghost.**

 **And if Butcher sticks with the way he has been going the other 8 or so books of the series will end just in time for Atticus and Granuaile to run from Loki.**

 **Now the pairings will be cannon heck they might even be sooner than originally happening.**

 **However I am at a disadvantage with a Pairing for Potter, after much debate with my friend we decided that the role of the pairing would fall to a Hogwarts student.**

 **So a Poll will be put up on which of the three girls he will end up with.**

 **The choices are**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Susan Bones**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **Sadly those are the only ones I can stand in most pairings and the other girls would be too young for what I am planning.**

 **I will hopefully have the next chapter up within two weeks as I am going on vacation.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the first of hopefully many to come!**

 **Please Review:**

 **AsherStorm**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the response this has received! I was worried that i was going to be torched with Flames but luckily that never happened.**

 **Now that the foundation has been laid the next two chapters are going to be the ones where I tie this all together so please bear with me.**

 **It might feel like I'm rushing the next few chapters but believe me when I say that this speed is not how the other stories are going to go.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

 **Chapter 2**

-7 Years Later-

Harry Potter sat comfortably in his father's shop as he read a book written by a wizard several hundred years ago. This wizard had the written extensively on Ley Lines and their uses in rituals. If you tapped into a Ley Line in the right way you would have access to tremendous power but if you didn't go about it the right way that same power could burn you from the inside out. This same wizard had used a Ley Line for a minor ritual and it had amplified the power output nearly ten times what it was supposed too. It also might have caused the London fire.

The fifteen year old wizard sat and looked at his father who only looked a few years older than himself at this point and shook his head. After returning from Hog Hollow Siodhachan had told him all about what he actually was. At first this had thrilled the eight year old thinking he would become a druid like his dad, that excitement turned to disappointment when he learned that due his having core magic that he would be unable to bond with the earth.

After a few days of moping Siodhachan pointed out that he would never be able to throw around fire and the like which had helped the young boy out. Both decided that they would teach each other and hopefully work out a way for new spells and new druidry to be produced. Soon after this decision Siodhachan decided that they needed to find a new place to live.

They settled in Tempe, AZ where Siodhachan took the Greek name Atticus and opened up an occult bookstore called Third Eye Books. That was to throw off suspicion from the Celtic god of love that was after him. So there were wards around the place and as the years went on Harry added his own wards, he figured if his dads were so good a little bit extra wouldn't hurt.

When they had moved to Tempe they came up with a story that wasn't all that far from the truth. That Harry was an orphan and that Atticus was his legal guardian after a terrible accident. It worked out this way so that the boy wasn't calling him dad when they A) looked nothing alike and B) were too close in age grouping. So at PTA meetings the two acted like distant cousins brought together by tragedy. The ladies ate it up, for both of them. So after seven years they had grown into a comfortable life in Arizona, but as we all know that's when things tend to go south fast.

Today was one of those days. As Atticus was cleaning several cups at the tea station in the store, and Harry was lounging in his usual spot by the back corner reading more about Ley Lines, when the Morrigan decided to fly in as a crow and shift into a naked pale woman. Harry tried to avert his eyes, while he was raised by someone from the iron era he still had modern era modesty issues. This always made the goddess chuckle and it was the only thing that Atticus and her teamed up on.

The gorgeous woman slinked over to Harry's chair, sat on the arm, and whispered breathily in his ear, "Hello there, wizard." This got an immediate reaction out of the teenager, his face got as red as Atticus' hair and he started stammering. The druid couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing, almost falling on the ground at his son's predicament. The Morrigan surprisingly decided to show mercy and don a black loose robe. She then moved to the chair opposite the wizard and rested her hands on the table.

"Wizard, there has been an incident in Britain's wizarding world." she paused showing the boy that it was ok to ask questions, "How is it different to the wizarding world that Ebenezer told me about?" the Morrigan smiled, contrary to popular belief the goddess enjoyed answering questions, albeit the questions had to be intelligent but she had no problem. "This world is hidden and not in plain sight as Wizard McCoy's is. They choose to seclude themselves from the world rather than participate. They also believe themselves to be better than those without the art. But the most important difference is that it would take several of these wizards in power to equal one member of the White Council, much less a senior member."

Harry sat there and looked at the goddess wondering what could have occurred that made her decide to tell them about a different wizarding world. "This has something to do with that Soul-Thread that was attached to Harry when he was a baby?" asked Atticus connecting the dots faster than Harry. Atticus had of course had many run ins with the "Wizarding World" and he did not care for their bigoted and narrow minded thinking. The goddess nodded, "That was the magic you were to inherit, though due to involving Siodhachan and Wizard McCoy you have surpassed this lesser magic and have learned the true way of the art." this made the teenager smile as he thought about all the work he had put into his studies.

"Now this is where the bad news comes in, the monster that created the Soul-Thread created several others. Now i have tracked down and destroyed all but one of them and they used that one to revive the being. As of now he is mortal and due to certain laws I cannot interfere in the remainder of the fight. Wizard you need to go to that wizarding world and defeat the monster it is your chance at revenge, not to mention you might be the only one able to stop him" she looked at him and Harry knew that he would go if not for revenge then to save others from suffering a fate like his. The Morrigan nodded her head having coming to the same conclusions as the boy stood and looked at the druid.

"It will not be today and it will not be tomorrow but in the near future there will be a battle to end this, you need not go there till that time. My advice is to talk with those of the pack, they are always in communication." and with that she turned back into a crow and flew out the door.

The rest of the day was made making a training schedule and calling Atticus' attorney Hal Haulk, who was the second of the Tempe werewolf pack. Hal assured Atticus that as soon as there was movement on the "Dark Lords" part they would inform him. Harry was going over every spell that he knew and planned on improving as well as learning spells and such. He looked at his dad and smiled they knew they would be ready, it was all a matter of power and as the Morrigan had said, Harry was more powerful than three adult wizards of that kind. With a little more training and a few more letters to Hog Hollow Harry was certain of his chances at finishing this thing.

-1 Year Later-

Instead of looking in on Harry and Atticus, who by the way are training their butts off, let us look in on an ancient castle more than a thousand years old. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a place where young wizards and witches come to hone their craft. From Potions and Charms to Transfiguration and Ancient Runes these kids learn all that they have to to survive in the magical world outside of school. And in this castle there are many rooms but one in particular held many portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses and in this room we find an old man pacing around his office.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was arguably one of the most powerful wizards of his kind, infact he was powerful enough to rival most apprentices on the White Council. Not that he knows that of course. Dumbledore had a problem, he was the one that placed young Harry Potter on the doorstep of his relatives and and placed the beginnings of a blood ward around the house. However none of his monitoring devices came online. Naturally he went to check on the house and found that they had never even seen a baby on their doorstep and that they wouldn't take one in even if there was one.

It was with a heavy heart that Dumbledore told his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, that he should have listened to her and because of his mistakes they had no idea the whereabouts of the young Potter. He knew the boy wasn't dead which was a relief but he couldn't for the life of him find whee he went. For five years he searched whenever he had the chance. But after the fifth year he knew he wasn't going to find the boy.

It was then his duty to train up the only other boy that the prophecy could be about, Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore knew Voldemort wasn't gone and this boy was going to be their only hope now. So heading straight to the Longbottom family, Dumbledore explained what was going on and expressed his hope of training the boy. The family immediately accepted and thus the training began. It lasted for five years till young Neville's Hogwarts letter came in the mail.

Neville arrived at Hogwarts and made immediate friends with one Ronald Weasley and one Hermione Granger. Together through the years they had some wild adventures. In their first year not only was there an illegal dragon on the grounds but the Philosophers Stone was hidden in the castle and the shade of Voldemort was attempting to steal it. The trio had stopped him and saved the stone. The next year there was an incompetent teacher that thought he was God's gift to the world and then the Chamber of Secrets was opened unleashing a thousand year old basilisk on the school. It was caused by an old book that belonged to a teenaged Voldemort but the funny thing was as Neville was fighting the serpent with naught but a sword, a large crow came into the chamber and destroyed the book.

The next year was pretty quiet all things considered, an escaped convict from an inescapable prison was on the loose looking for Harry Potter, obviously he wasn't successful and was eventually caught, funnily enough when he was caught there was a person being held captive by him that the entire country believed to be dead. Sirius Black was then given a trial and was cleared of all charges he then spent the last three years trying to track down his missing Godson. Neville's fourth year was well and truly terrible. Not only did he get turned down by Hermione when he asked her out but he had been entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament. In this tournament he had to face dragons, mermaids, and a sphinx needless to say that Neville did not have a good time.

To top that year off Voldemort somehow found his way back to the land of the living and thus began Neville's training all the more. In his fifth year Neville and the rest of the school was plagued by the most inept teacher to date, Professor Umbridge was bound and determined to bring ministry law to Hogwarts the year ended in a duel between Neville and Voldemort and it left Neville feeling very inadequate. The next year Dumbledore decided to teach Neville about Horcruxes and the fact that Voldemort had made several. Though for some strange reason every time he discovered one a crow would show up and destroy it for him. Which leads us to this moment where we find Dumbledore trying to figure out ways to stop Voldemort that didn't involve Harry Potter.

So far Neville had been an outstanding replacement but the old man couldn't help but feel like there was a massive event on the horizon and he wasn't sure if he would survive it.

-1 Year Later-

Harry walked across the stage and accepted his High School Diploma, he had studied hard and skipped a grade to do it but here he was graduating at seventeen and starting college in the fall. Harry was accepted to the University of Chicago where he was going to study Sociology after all if he was going to live several hundred years he might as well figure out how the world works, he was going to miss his dad but he was excited to go off on his own.

That evening it had just been Harry and Atticus sitting at home while Harry was petting their Irish Wolfhound named Oberon, they hadn't told Oberon that Harry was leaving in a few months and they thought about waiting till the week before to tell him. They were all watching one of their favorite movies, Star Wars and if you ever asked which one all three men would just reply with yes. They were watching episode four and were just getting to the part where Han Solo blasts Vader away from Luke's X-Wing when Atticus' cell phone rang they all groaned as they had to pause the movie. That all changed when Atticus answered the phone, it was Hal and the first words out of his mouth were "It's time"

From there it was all a blur Atticus was making arrangements so that the store was covered and calling the nice old widow down the street to watch Oberon, after that it was gathering all of our equipment and then traveling to the nearest point to shift they had one stop to make before heading to Britain.

They arrived at Hog Hollow at about ten at night and waited outside the wards just like they did all those years ago when they heard the gruff and familiar voice of old McCoy, "Billy, Tadpole what in Sam Hell are y'all doin out here in the dead of night?" he asked as he held his staff in both hands.

Harry stepped forward and replied "Ebenezer, we are about to walk into a war in Britain's "magical world" and we need to know if i will be put to death by killing with magic." there was a heavy silence that followed.

"Well Tadpole they are usually very strict on the matter, however this is one case where we stay out of it. They do not know of our existence and we would prefer to keep it that way. While we may be more powerful they outnumber us by a lot. So in this interest we let those wizards handle those wizards and if they break the laws...well we aren't going to start a war over it. And until I introduce you to the Council you are still technically considered one of them seeing as that is where you would have ended up in the first place." the old man smiled at his student but lost it quick. "A life is a heavy burden kid you sure you can bear it?" the question was a little more than a whisper but in the Missouri spring air they heard it loud and clear.

"No, I'm not sure I can bear it but I know I won't be bearing it alone. I have my dad who has been there pretty much since the beginning and i have my teacher who taught me the wonders of the art, and i have the art itself and even if all those things can't help me hold up after this then maybe it'll be knowing that not only is my parents murderer dead but that he can't hurt anyone else again." The old man smiled widely at this and knew that nothing was going to hold this boy back. This led him to having thoughts of his other student and how the two might get along one day. "Well then God Speed my boy, be sure to come see me again when it's all over" they nodded and said their goodbyes before shifting to a tree that was just outside the wards of Hogwarts.

The students were in a panic, the ministry had fallen two days ago and they knew that Hogwarts was the next target. A few of the Slytherins tried to gloat and say that they knew who they would target during the battle. This resulted in Professors snapping wands and confining those students to their common rooms. The teachers then took the younger students and had them placed in the most protected position in the school surrounded by sixth and seventh years who wanted to fight.

It was during all this that Dumbledore felt a light knocking on the wards by the front gate. He and his phoenix Fawkes quickly traveled down to the gate and saw something quite unordinary. Two men were standing at the gate both in black leather jackets, jeans and boots. One had a sword strapped to his back the other radiated magical power. The older of the pair had red hair and a goatee while the younger had wild dark hair and green eyes. Dumbledore smiled, it had been over sixteen years but he knew who this person was right off the batt. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Potter, and if I may be frank it's about damn time." this was followed with a grandfatherly smile.

Harry chuckled as he looked at what he thought Merlin would have looked like, "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid we are crashing the party that is headed this way." This made Dumbledore lose his smile fast. It was one thing to have a hunch it was another for two warriors, for make no mistake that is what the two standing before him were, told you that your worst fears were realized. "Do you happen to know how far out they are?" he asked hoping for some more time, those hopes were dashed as Atticus shook his head "They are maybe half a day away they should be here by noon tomorrow" at this the old man nodded that gave him roughly ten hours to formulate a plan.

Harry looked around and saw that even at night the grounds were a sight to see, even though he now knew they taught inferior magics here he wouldn't mind spending some time here. Harry was actually looking for a place to use some his more devastating spells when he came across the shore of lake and saw a large rocky outcropping. That would be perfect for his spell work. He looked at his dad and nodded at him then turned to the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, I am going to be taking position by the lake ready to let loose some of my more powerful spells I suggest that you keep your men back as I don't want to hurt them." with that he hefted his backpack over to those rocks to ready some rituals. Dumbledore left him to it, if he knew what he was doing then who was the old man to tell him what to do.

The sun was beginning to rise as Harry finished the ritual to activate it all he would have to say is a word and the ritual would use the power of the Ley Line convergence on the grounds, meaning that there were four Ley Lines intersecting the most other than in Cairo, and channel that power through him and he would use it to lay waste to those forces. Harry had heard from his dad that there were roughly three hundred kids under the age of fourteen inside and they were all frightened. He had to save them.

It was at this time that he noticed he was being watched, when he turned he saw three students watching him. There were two guys and a girl, when he saw the girl he couldn't look away. She had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown intelligent eyes. She even had the most courage as she walked right up to him, "Hello there I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she said giving Harry a questioning look. Harry smiled and held out his hand, "Harry Potter pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." This got reactions that Harry didn't understand, all three dropped their jaws and acted like they had seen a ghost. It was at this moment that the red haired boy decided to open his mouth, "Blimey everyone thought you were dead." this caused Hermione it whip her head around and start berating the boy, or as the girl called him Ronald for his lack of tack. It was then the second male's attention as he stepped forward and stretched out his hand, "Neville Longbottom, pleasure to meet you Harry." Harry returned the gesture and the sentiment before realizing, "This place is going to be a war zone in six hours what are you three doing wandering the grounds?" They all gave him a look, it was Hermione that answered, "It was obviously to see what this strange person is doing on the lakeshore that no one has seen before." she made herself look intimidating which oddly reminded him of the Morrigan...which reminded him about one of the last times she visited this caused Harry to blush a deep red.

"That is a good reason for being on the grounds however it will have to be a surprise this is too important to be spreading around." the trio took this as Harry being arrogant and started to get angry and this confused Harry further.

And that's when it happened, the wards were falling and they were falling fast. Harry immediately had his wand and focus rings ready. Focus rings are three rings one on the thumb, middle finger and pinkie, they allow energy to be dispersed from the body in a more controlled way. This allowed Harry to use his magic reserves in such a way that he can send out his more devastating spells with one hand while taking precision shots with his other.

There was a large group of kids from ages eleven to seventeen running from the building, the larger ones were in the middle carrying a large stone while the smaller ones were firing off curses at anyone who got close. Harry knew instantly what happened these students had taken the wardstone, the thing which tied all of the wards and protections to the building, and they were doing it because they were allied to the dark. Now Harry had scruples about sending spells at children. So he stayed his hand and readied for the battle.

Turning to the trio and saw a look that he probably mirrored, fear, he was afraid of this but he knew this had to be done. "Go tell Dumbledore the timeline just jumped up to now and someone fins Atticus and tell him to see if the Elemental could slow them down he will know what it means in the meantime keep everyone off the grounds until the fireworks stop," when the three just gave him blank looks he snapped a bit, "WELL GO ON!" he roared, that made them jump into action.

Harry watched as the group of students carried the stone the rest of the way into the forest,once they passed the tree line the last remaining wards fell like a house of cards. It was then that the shadowy figures came crawling out, the sun had started to rise so he had no fear of vampires or a few demons. What he didn't expect was a group of wizards wearing cloaks and white masks walking out in a wedge formation with their wands pointed forward as if expecting the defenders to run into their path. Harry was in prime position on the shore and they didn't even seem to notice him there as they passed, he figured the masked blocked some peripheral vision. Sticking his left hand out he focused his will and shouted " _ **VESUS"**_ a large shockwave of force left Harry's hand and flung the the wedge of encroaching dark wizards, throwing them hard on the hard ground of Scotland. None wanted to get up after being blindsided like that.

It was as if it were a signal for the dark army to coming pouring out of the forest. Some three hundred were running toward the school. Harry knew he could dwindle the numbers, he was strong but not strong enough to wipe them up. He decided to use his focus rings again keeping his arm raised and pointing at the impending army, focusing his will and shouting, " _ **IGNUS"**_ and a large ball of fire shot from his hand and caused panic, confusion and many burns a few even dropped to the ground. He had the armies attention now.

It was at this point the earth began to roll, Harry knew that his dad was standing barefoot on the ground, keeping everyone back and also communing with the elemental. His dad was a showoff and multitasker. A few more fire spells and some pot shots from the windows of the school and the remaining forces turned tail and run.

It is important to note that there were some four hundred witches and wizards in the castle though only roughly fifty of them were fully trained wizards. It seemed that this was an important fact because as the minions were running away it was time for the big boys to come out and play. The dark witches and wizards came walking out of the forest with shields up and with a very cavalier attitude, like they were taking a walk in the park. Harry tried using several spells from his wand and broke a few shields but these were people that had experience over him and quickly cast another one.

These seventy five witches and wizards walked right to the point where Harry was and started shooting green spells at him. Harry dived behind the rocks and gave his dad the signal for the others to come out. With the signal given Harry stood behind cover and started shooting jets of ice, hoping to freeze a couple of them, this was working as the adults of the castle joined in the duel. Both sides were taking loses people were dropping on both sides and not getting back up, Harry was starting to panic. This was his first battle situation and he felt he wasn't handling it well. But he kept firing spells hoping to stop the casualties. The sides were too evenly matched when a dark cloud streaked to the rear of the dark forces and a humanoid being that wasn't there before stood there.

He had glowing red eyes, pale skin, and...no nose. Harry couldn't believe this, the most feared wizard in Britain didn't have a nose. He couldn't help it Harry started laughing and Atticus wasn't to far behind him on that. Pretty soon the fighting had stopped and all of them were giving the two Americans odd looks. Even Voldemort was shocked that someone would laugh at him.

Harry Took full advantage of this and stepped out from the rocks his left hand up and with a cry of " _ **PROGUS"**_ a large shield made of yellow light appeared inches from his hand. Just in time to block a black curse that was aimed at him. Harry fired back some of his own spells, after all the art was purely intent base and Harry was just pretty much flinging bursts of magical energy from his wand and knew that if they hit it would hurt. A lot.

It was at this point that Voldemort decided to change tactics and started shooting off the killing curses at the other fighters on the grounds. A few were hit but a majority had the sense to dodge or summon rocks to take the hit, however when the curses started heading in Atticus' direction Harry knew it was time to put him down and in such a way that no other "dark lord" would want to follow in his footsteps. Focusing his will on the ritual from earlier he closed his eyes and with a whispered word of " _ **Ictus"**_ it was like a gunshot went off, there was a loud crack as power flooded through Harry. There was so much power flowing through him he wasn't sure how he would survive this.

From Voldemort's perspective the man in front of him said a spell he had never heard before and then started to glow a faint white. Thinking this was his chance to kill this meddler, the "dark lord" sent a killing curse at the glowing teenager. To his and everyone else's astonishment the spell was just absorbed into the ambient glow. It was then that Harry decided to end it.

Leveling his wand in the direction of Voldemort, Harry unleashed a blast of pure, raw, and deadly magic. Voldemort attempted to raise a shield however the blast ripped right through the shield and upon contact with his body, Voldemort started to disintegrate. The power of raw magic is very dangerous which is why for a wizard it is filtered through spells and foci while for druids Gia filters it as well as their tattoos. To come into contact with what is essentially the power of creation is devastating and to be hit but the power of four converging Ley Lines, well Voldemort was soon nothing but a pile of ash. The remaining dark wizards and witches under Voldemort's command, upon seeing that display of magic immediately surrendered.

Harry seeing all the fighting had stop released his hold on the ritual. Only in his haste to release it Harry bypassed one of the safety features and so now that raw magic was burning him now from the inside. He tried to hold in a scream and he was sure it came out as a sound of some kind because the last thing he saw before he passed out from the pain was a pair of beautiful frightened chocolate eyes.

 **A/N: This is the longest thing i have ever written. More than my papers in college.**

 **I understand this might feel rushed but please know that I am a few chapters away from Introducing Dresden and then everything will go at an appropriate pace.**

 **If you have any questions please PM me and ask. I am always happy to answer questions...well at least without giving certain plot points away**.

 **Thank you for reading and please Review!**

 **AsherStorm**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright ready to work!**

 **This is the last chapter of anything involving Hogwarts for the most part. This will have many cliches and for that I'm sorry, but to progress the story I need to have a few of these.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cleaning House**

The sunlight, that's what woke him up. There was a column of sunlight that came in through the window and hit Harry right in the eye. Deciding that this was a sign from the gods that he needed to get up, he attempted to only to have stiff and sore muscle answer back. Harry let out a small groan, with his eyes still shut, not knowing the flurry of activity that it set off. Upon hearing his father's sigh Harry decided now was as good a time as any to open his eyes. What he saw confused him.

Standing at the foot of his bed was his father only he was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans with his obligatory sandals. Though the people around his father made for an interesting sight. To the left of Atticus was a handsome man in his late thirties, he had dark hair and a cleanly trimmed goatee. The man's eyes had a haunted look to them but when Harry looked at them they showed only joy and happiness. The man was wearing a dark robe over a dark shirt and slacks. The man to the right of Atticus had sandy blonde hair and at one time might have been handsome but his face now showed many scars and made him look far older than what he was. He was wearing tattered robe with a white shirt and dark slacks.

Looking around Harry saw two people sitting next to him. One was Dumbledore, wearing purple robes with stars the actually twinkled! And the other was McCoy who looked relieved and more than a bit irritated, the old man was wearing his overalls and a red and white checkered shirt. Turning back to his father he saw the look in his eye that was similar to when Harry tried super grow the herbs in the back garden and not only dried out the grass but set it on fire, or when he tried his own version of mind fusing with Oberon and nearly killed the beloved dog, needless to say Harry was in trouble.

"What in the Hell were you thinking? That ritual was way too dangerous! You could have been killed!" Atticus went on for a few minutes about how irresponsible his stunt was with a guest appearance by guilting Harry by asking him how Oberon would have handled him dying. Atticus' triade impressed the others in the room who thought that he could be related Molly Weasley for how good he was chewing out the boy. After it was over he smiled and walking over to Harry's side engulfed him in a hug, "I am so glad you're safe." Harry returned the hug and was happy to be alive.

It was then Harry remembered that they had an audience, some of whom he didn't know. "So, not to be rude but who are you guys?" he asked. This caused the men to chuckle, the one with the dark hair stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Sirius Black and my companion is named Remus Lupin, we were friends with your parents" he paused and let that sink in. It didn't take long. While Atticus was his father he wanted to know about the people that brought him into the world and sacrificed their lives to save him. "Could you tell me about them?" he asked hopefully. It made Atticus smile, he knew that Harry still loved him, the boy just wanted something from his parents.

After a few hours of talking and telling stories, the two older men decided to ask questions of their own about where he had been, what he had been doing and how he had learned magic like that he showed during the battle. Harry explained it all to them though he left out the bit about the White Council wizards as McCoy had told him that would be a bad idea. It seemed his thought was correct as Ebenezer jumped in from time to time explaining certain nuances. Harry then explained that the magic he learned was from some ancient texts that Atticus held. Both McCoy and Atticus also started to tell embarrassing stories about Harry much to the boy's consternation.

Pretty soon the fun had to be put aside for serious matters, Dumbledore informed the duo that the battle had eliminated what they believed to be be ninety percent of Voldemort's forces and the rest were low level nobodies that didn't have the power to be a serious threat. In short that battle had ended the war. Harry smiled, the person who murdered his parents was gone and couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"How long will I have to stay here?" asked Harry gesturing to the hospital bed. Dumbledore looked at the teen savior over his half moon spectacles and smiled, "You should be released this afternoon, there were no physical effects from the Ley Line magic but i would hold off on doing magic for a few more days." was the old man's reply. Harry nodded his head and looked at his father, "Looks like we will start bright and early tomorrow and then be home before you know it." Atticus nodded but also saw the distressed faces of the younger men in the room.

Deciding to take pity on them the druid stated, "Tomorrow we will be transferring Harry's vault to one of the branches in America. You guys are welcome to come to our home at any time for as long as you want. As long as you don't mind being put to work from time to time" Atticus smiled at the excitement on Sirius' and Remus' faces. Knowing that America would be a great fresh start for the two men. Sirius could start working in the area and be closer to Harry and Remus could join the Tempe pack and learn to control his wolf.

Dumbledore took that moment to excuse himself as he had much to do and Ebenezer stated that he needed to return to the farm, the old wizard just wanted to make sure his pupil had survived his idiotic stunt (heavy emphasis on IDIOTIC). After the aged wizards left the four remaining men began planning their new life. Mainly it was Sirius and Remus asking Harry and Atticus questions but it was fun nonetheless.

Pretty soon the nurse cleared Harry to go home and they all went to a guest room that had been set aside for the men. They finalized the plans for the next day and after a few more stories they went to bed, the next morning was going to be busy.

They four men woke early the next morning and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, the mood was somber as almost every student had lost someone they knew in the battle. They ate quickly shook hands with the people that they had met and left the grounds using Sirius and Remus to side-along Apparate to Diagon Alley. Upon their arrival they started walking down the alley that looked like a ghost town, most of the people still thought that Voldemort was in power. However the small group of four were turning heads as they made their way down to great white marbled bank.

On their way there Sirius and Atticus were coaching the Potter heir on how to deal with the goblins and how to be most effective with them. So that when they entered the bank which already had a few people in lines, Harry knew that it was respectful to wait in the line and wait to be called on which is not what anybody did before him. After the person before Harry was done with his business Harry stood there and waited. It took a moment for the goblin to realize that there was someone waiting in the line much to the irritation of the people behind him. This was unusual but not unheard of, but relenting and so to speed things up the goblin spoke in a clear and loud tone, "Next!"

Harry stepped up and placed a small gold key, that was given to him by Dumbledore, on the counter and stated respectfully, "Good Morning Master Goblin, may your coffers ever be full" now this shocked the teller, a human waiting in line was one thing but to give a traditional greeting was a whole other story. Quickly replying with "And may your enemies fall to your might" was quickly followed with "How can Gringotts be of service today?" Harry smiled at the goblin and stated that, " I need to find out if I have an account manager and if possible to see them at their earliest convenience" another shocker but possible to work with. After picking up and examining the key the goblin was shocked that it was the Potter trust vault. Calling for a messenger the goblin had them lead the four men back to Bloodaxe, the Potter account manager.

The men were asked to wait outside while the messenger goblin announced them. After a moment they were led into a very comfortable looking office and behind the desk was a large goblin in a fine suit and smoking a cigar as he did paperwork.

"Greetings Manager Bloodaxe, my name is Harry Potter and wish to conduct business with Gringotts." Harry had stepped forward and extended his hand toward the goblin. The goblin shook the hand and gestured to the seat in front of the desk. "I would like to know what is the monetary value of my vaults as well as if I can visit a branch in America will I need an account there or will I be able to draw funds from my account here. Also if there are any books on magic down there." this was all said in a polite and businesslike tone as he put his hands in his lap.

Bloodaxe sat there for a second before he started rifling through papers, "Your current monetary value is roughly a billion galleons, which adds up to two hundred and fifty billion USD, this has grown thirty percent since I became the account manager ten years ago. Now that is before liquidating stocks and properties and such. Gringotts was given permission to make investments on behalf of a few of our more prefered clients and i would be more than happy to continue to do so." He looked at the Potter in front of him hopefully. This account had made the bank a lot of money in recent years and it only helped the Potters as well, seeing the nod from the three men behind the Potter the boy agreed to allow Gringotts to continue to invest on his behalf.

Smiling and continuing on, "As for your second questions, you need only a Gringotts account to access it at any branch however the items in there that aren't gold can only be accessed here at the specific site." Harry nodded at this, it made the job easier. "Do you happen to know of where the American branches are?" he asked. "There is one in New York, Washington DC, Miami, Houston, Kansas City, Chicago, Denver, and Los Angeles." came the instant reply.

"Finally you have several books down there dating back to the time of Merlin as well as the Potter Grimoire, as well as jewelry, paintings, furniture, and some armor and weapons. If you want we can go right now to the vaults and you can look around for as long as you like." this gotten a instant affirmation from the whole group. Placing his hand on a painting and a door opened to a private cart that the five loaded into. The trip down was a lot more sedated than a public cart ride and it was more comfortable to boot.

On the way down Bloodaxe explained that, now that Harry was of age and came into his full inheritance, his trust vault would be assimilated into his main vault. The cart eventually stopped at a large door with the symbol of a bear holding a shield, it was explained that this was the Potter family crest when the vault was first opened. Over the years each Potter head has changed the crest to match their personality. Placing Harry's hand on a knotch in the door Bloodaxe stepped back as the door opened and the first sight of the inside was literally a mountain of gold.

They walked around it as they entered the vault, looking around at all of the priceless and expensive objects in the vault. Sirius and Remus stopped at the paintings as Harry was looking at the books. Atticus on the other hand was looking at the selection of armor and weapons. After grabbing the books that caught his fancy Harry decided to place them in a nearby trunk. As he opened it he realized that it was fully expanded and was able to hold all of the books in the vault if he so chose to. Harry decided that these books were old and needed to be kept here so he just grabbed the stack he originally had and placed them in the trunk and went over to his dad and saw him looking at a leather chest piece, and by the way he was looking at it Harry knew that he was looking in the magical spectrum.

Holding up the leather armor Atticus said, "This is high quality runecrafting, it would probably stop anything short of a godly forged weapon, take this with you just in case" and with that the armor was placed in the trunk. They soon found the grieves to match the chest piece. After looking at the armor Harry then took a look at the weapons. There were axes, spears, shields, clubs, maces, and plenty of swords. Harry being partial to swords for obvious reasons started checking them out. While Sirius and Remus were checking out the decorative swords, Harry had zeroed in on a simple sword in a brown leather sheath. It had a brass hilt, brown leather wrappings, and for the pommel it was rounded off. Drawing the blade, Harry saw it was high quality steel with a bluish tint to it. The weight was perfect, featherlight and balanced. Sheathing the sword Harry looked to Atticus who nodded in approval. Harry figured he could apply some wizardry to the sword to make it even better.

Realizing it was already noon the group made their way back up to Bloodaxe's office and bid him farewell with a promise to keep in touch. They made their way to a nearby grove and shifted back to america where a new chapter was waiting to unfold.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait had to put this story into perspective. It is alot harder to cross them over and make it cohesive than we originally thought.**

 **This completed anything to do with Hogwarts and i have officially decided on the pairing.**

 **The next chapter is gonna start up in the Dresden files.**

 **REMEMBER your reviews help inspire me hopefully this chapter is well enough received that I can pump one out tomorrow!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading please leave a comment**

Shorpirr


End file.
